I'm Here
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: Dorthy has a...friend? that thought seems to be loged in Roger's head. the fact that her friend's name is Glen is another troubling thought. the fact that he agreed to let this strange person stay in his house with his Dorthy? poor Roger...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big O or any of it's characters. But Glen and Vince I do own. So please leave off them. They came from a simple minded creator...

sorry it's so short -- but the idea for it just came to me, and i went with it for as long as i could. i hope the next chapter is longer. please let me know what you think!

-Shrew

**Chapter one : Friends?**

_Waynewright,_

_it's been a while, yes? How have you been holding up? No malfunctions I hope. I've been having some problems with that myself. Too bad your father and my mother never exchanged information. Can you image what we would be like? You could actually show the emotions you were feeling, and I could finally get through a day without shutting down..._

_Mother died a few years ago. I would have written to you sooner about it, but there were some problems. I needed to lay low for a while. But the problem has be taken care of and I am now free to go where I wish!_

_I hope to hear from you soon my friend. It has been fare too long._

_Also, I'm going to be in town, so I was hoping we could meet for some oil and catch up._

_Yours, _

_Glen_

Dorthy smiled slightly as she re-read her letter. It had been years since she had seen her old friend. When they had been 'under construction' they had mind linked on many occasions. Her 'father' and Glen's 'mother' had been in friendly competition since their youth. They would meet once a week to compare their work to see which was superior.

With no results. Though Dorthy could function much better then Glen, the other had a more human feel to them. In looks and feel, Glen won. In robotics, Dorthy did. There had been talk of sharing information for years, but then the fight occurred. No one really knew what happened. One day though, Glen's mother just up and stormed out of Dorthy's father's lab, shouting profanity as she went, pulling Glen; who had malfunctioned again, with her. That was the last time Dorthy had seen either of them. Though she did on occasion get a massive from her old friend.

Looking about her, she noticed she had nothing to write with, or on. Sighing under her breath, she went in search of Norman. Completely ignoring Roger as she passed him, she walked into the kitchen and waited until the elderly man turned toward her.

"My I help you miss. Dorthy?"

"Norman, I don't mean to bother you...but where could I find a pen and some stationary?"

"Master Roger's office would be the most likely place to look miss. I take it the letter was not sent to you by mistake..."

Dorthy smile slightly and inclined her head. "It if from an old friend of mine. They will be in town soon. Do you think they could stay here while they are in town?"

"I don't see why not...though you should ask Master Rogers before anything."

"Thank you Norman. I will go and find Roger now then." it was then she noticed the man leaning against the doorframe. "Ah, Roger. I was about to go looking for you. How is it you are awake at this time without my piano playing?"

Sighing, he took a step toward her and shrugged. "I'm capable of waking myself you know. Now what did you need me for Dorthy?"

"A friend of mine will be in town soon. I wished to know if they would be permitted to live here for the duration of their stay. I also require a pen and parchment to relay my answer."

Roger blinked, unable to hide his surprise. He also ignored the fact she had used the wrong turn for paper. Parchment had not been used in over a millennium. "A friend? You have a friend?"

"Yes Roger Smith. A friend. Is this truly so hard to believe?" Dorthy asked drily, wishing she could look as annoyed as she felt.

"A friend..who would have thought? How long would they be staying?"

"I have no idea."

"I don't suppose they are...human, are they?"

"No they are not. And please stop stalling Roger Smith. I need to write back as soon as possible."

"Fine...but there had best be no...who am I kidding, their a robot. Of corse they will be no problem. Paper and pens are in my office. Help yourself."

"Thank you Roger. I will write to Glen right now." and with that, she rushed out of the room, her letter clutched tightly to her chest.

Behind her, Roger stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before turning to Norman. "What did she say her friends name was?"

"I believe it was Glen sir."

"That's what I thought she said." his eyes darkened as unwanted thoughts and emotions flooded his mind. "Norman, can androids have...relationships?"

"I don't think all could Sir. But our Miss. Dorthy is special, so I suppose it is possible..."

00

000

00

_Mage,_

_I got your letter today. The man I live with has agreed to let you stay with us when you are in town. I have had a few malfunctioning problems, but they were all caused by people wishing to harm me. I am sorry to hear of your mother's death. She was a good woman, and a wonderful scientist._

_When will you be in town? I will meet you at the train station. Knowing you as I do, I have a feeling that by the time I find you, you will have already started a fight. You did have a tendency to get bashed up at least twice a week. Your mother was always trying to fix you up before her meeting with Father._

_Much has happened since last we spoke. I fear father is dead. And since his death, I have been caring for a human man who reminds me much of you. I think you two will get along very well together. Roger is a little rough around the edges, but deep inside (very deep inside) he is a good man._

_He has saved me on more then one occasion. You meeting him will be almost as exciting as seeing you again, I'm sure of it. You may envy me for my functions, but I envy you for your emotions. You have no idea how it feels , not being able to express anything._

_And what trouble had you gotten yourself into? Let me guess, a fight? Really, if you are not carful Glen, you will end up in the scrap heap one of these days._

_Please write back as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Dorthy._

Dark blue eyes lightened as they read the letter. Tossing long silver/blond locks over one shoulder, Glen smirked_. "Well,_ aren't we gushing. And all over a human man...Dorthy, we are more alike then you know..."

"You say something Glen?" a man shouted from above. Stuffing the letter into her shirt, Glen looked up and smiled serenely. "Naw, just talk...ing...t..." blue eyes turned black and the slightly tanned skin turned ash white. A curse sounded from above as a young man made a mad dash down the stairs. His dark brown hair was longer the was fashionable, coming down to his shoulders. Though he did tend to tie it back, he had not since he was at home.

"You know Glen, you only shut down this much when your up too something. Your system doesn't handle guilt very well. I'm almost tempted to leave you like this..." the man muttered, even as he worked at re-booting her. When her eyes finally came back to their 'normal' color, she looked about her confused.

"Where you not just up there Vince?"

"I was."

"...I turned off again, didn't I?"

"You did."

"...your not coming with me."

"I might."

Glaring at him, she turned on her heal and started up the stairs. "Your not! I'm sick of being kept here like a damned prisoner. I need a brake. And you said it your self, all I do is cause problems."

"You do. Which is why I don't want to foster you off on some other poor fool."

"Screw you Vince. Just see if I come back if your going to act like a louse!"

"You will."

"I _might_." She mocked before stomping off to her rooms. Where she promptly malfunctioned once again.


	2. Yin Yang

**Chapter Two : Yin and Yang**

Glen walked through the city in a daze, not really sure where she was going. She needed time to think before she went to meet with Dorthy. The clouds in the sky were quickly turning gray and ominous, a clear indicator it was going to start raining soon. And though she was water proof, the rain slowed down her functions more, and with how often she had been having problems, Glen did _not_ want to get stuck in the rain.

A image of Vince flashed into her mind and she sighed loudly. Though he said she could do what ever she wanted, and that he didn't care if she shut down by a scrapheap, Glen knew differently. A few weeks after he had 'taken her in', they had a wicked round of fighting. And over a trivial matter at that. Glen had been so angry, she had stormed out of his house and taken a walk through the park a few miles away...where she promptly malfunctioned...

When she was re-booted, she had been shocked to see it was Vince who had once again saved her. He had checked her for scratches, then pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. He then ruined the moment by telling her how stupid she was for leaving when upset and how he could not believe that someone would have made such a stupid android.

Ever since that day he never let her leave with out him, angry or otherwise.

However, sneaking out of Vince's house had been simpler then Glen had thought it would be. The poor man still had no notion that she had even left yet, nor did he know where she was heading, or how long she would be gone. She felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly pushed it away.

Having emotions could be quite annoying. Glen had always envied Dorthy for only having mild emotions. Though from her last letter, it seemed possible that the chip had been activated. Sighing loudly, Glen wondered how she was going to tell her friend about it. "I hate this..."

"Well, what have we here? I was not aware there was another pretty little doll in the town. Your very well made you know. How about giving me a look inside your control panel, hum?"

Glen's head shot up, and she gave the man before her a death glare. "_Don't_ talk to me, you princess puff want to be. Who the _fuck_ did your hair, your _mommy_?" Glen snorted, and laughed, looking at the man's fluffy blond bangs. Pointing a finger at him, her eyes hardened slightly. "Stay away from me _pervert_, or else..."

The blond man blinked a few times, then a slow wicked smile stretched across his face. He circled around the android like a vultur, taking in her looks, high, and expression. "Looks and acts like a human too? I wonder what your weakness is...with this much detail, your drive must constantly be overloading...I'm right, aren't I? Well now, lets just have a look, shall we?" Pulling out a control, he flipped a few switches, and before Glen could even move, she felt her control board starting to open. Gasping, she pressed her hand firmly against her back to keep it shut.

Her eyes flashed several different colors as her anger drive kicked in at full capacity, shutting off all other emotions, caution included. She kicked out with her left leg, sending the control flying into a wall, then proceeded to shove the annoying man into an ally way. Black swirls danced in her eyes as she took a step closer to the man, her fist raise, ready to smash his scull in. It was only when she heard her name being called that Glen realized was she was about to do. She quickly tried switching her angry drive to another, but it ended up being too strenuous for her circuits, and she once again fell into the dark void of cyber space.

00

000

00

"Glen, how do you get yourself into these messes?" was the first thing Glen heard before she was turned back on. Turning slightly, she smiled at Dorthy.

"What can I say, other then it's a gift?"

"More likely a curse."

"Much like us...enough of this sad talk! You must have needed many a fast repair if you are able to fix me so easily. Any one you want me to turn into a puddle of human pulp?" at her friend's timed smile, Glen sighed, looking like a child denied their favorite toy. "No? Fine...how long was I out this time?""

"It has been almost three hours since your run in with Beck."

"..blond princess puff?"

"I...the man you were about to kill..."

"Yeah, blond princess puff. Aw, he left already? I was hoping to have some fun with him. The ass wanted to look in my --"

"I know. He tries the same thing with me every time we meet. Roger has had to save me from him on several occasions."

Glen grinned at her and raised her eye brows high. "Ah, the wonderful Mr. Smith again." if Dorthy had the programing to blush, she would have at that very moment. And the fact that she knew Glen knew it, made it worse. Pushing the thought to the side, Dorthy just started walking, knowing Glen would follow.

It was rare that they ever had a need to actually speak to one another when together. They knew each other so well, they almost thought as one. Though, to make themselves feel more human, words were often exchanged anyway.

"Where are we going?" Glen finally asked, her board program starting up almost instantly after they stopped talking. Dorthy turned her head, gave a look that said 'you act like you are two' then turned it back. Glen sighed and continued walking on, looking at the shops and building around her. It had been years since she had been here, and much had changed. Buildings, people, everything seemed to be different. She wasn't yet sure she liked the change or not.

They finally stopped before one of the bigger buildings. The gate opened when Dorthy said something into the intercom, though Glen was no longer paying attention. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Doing a quick system check, she found her 'paranoid' program was on. Probably because of what she had done to Vince...

"Glen...focus please. I would like you to meet Norman. He is a dear friend of mine."

"But...but I thought _I _was your dearest friend...are you trying to tell me this..._human_ has some how taken my place in your memory chips! Unforgivable! I will never --"

"Stop or I'll shut you off."

"...You never did let me have any fun Rod..."

Dorthy sighed inwardly. When ever Glen was put out with her, she always called her Rod. Dor backwards. She had no idea why she did it, but it always bothered her. "That's not my name."

"Your right. You's your nick name..." just then an elderly man came walking out, a warm smile on his face. Glen found she liked him very much, he had a kind energy, making her feel safer for some reason. Reaching out, she grasped one of his hands in both her's and gave her brightest smile. "Norman, right? Pleasure to meet you. Glen Mage. And I swear that all the stories about me are untrue and unfair."

"Stories ma'am?"

"You mean Rod hasn't told you about the time I talked her into robbing a bank with me? Or the time --"

"Glen!" Dorthy covered her mouth with both her hands, horrified that Norman was hearing about her 'black past'. Because if Norman knew, it was only a matter of time before Roger found out. "Enough! I've told them nothing!"

"But we were legendary!" Glen shouted, her blue eyes wide in shock. "I tell everyone I meet how we --"

"Do not make me sorry for bringing you here my friend..."

Sighing loudly, Glen nodded once and turned to examine the room they had walked to. Whistling softly, she raised her brows in amazement. The only person she thought who lived this well had been Vince...Vince...

Lowering her eyes to the floor, Glen tried to push his face from the front of her memory board. If this kept up, she was going to have to delete him from her memory all together...the thought both saddened her and caused her to shut down once again.

Dorthy sighed, and handed Norman the tools to reboot her friend, handing him a small pouch to carry them in. "You will need this. Glen may be more detailed then I when it comes to looks and emotional displays, but as you can see, she is very flawed in her making. She's constantly overloading. I don't know how she's served without me..."

As she talked, Norman diligently worked on bringing the 'young woman' back to the 'living' so to speak. Her black eyes flashed into their deep blue color, and her hair regained it's color and shin. "Vince cared for me...he found me, fixed me and made sure --"

"Vince?"

Glen blushed brightly and refused to look at her friend. "He's a...human I look after...much like your Roger Smith..."

"He is not _my_ Roger Smith. He is just...oh, never mind. Your just as much of a louse as he is..." she muttered, turning her back on the other android to start walking up the stars. "I'll show you to your room...Norman? When will Roger be back?"

"I'm not sure Miss. Dorthy, he said something about research after you left to meet Miss. Glen, and has not returned. I will soon be paging him for dinner however..."

"Thank you Norman."

"My pleasure miss..."


	3. Enter Vince

**Disclaimer : I don't own Big O or any of it's characters. Nor do I have any money – so please don't sue me...**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, well, anything – but I've had the worst case of writers block -.-;**

**Chapter Three : Enter Vince**

"I'm home..." Roger shouted from the doorway, almost afraid to meet this...Glen of Dorthy's. Just the thought of the android being called Dorthy's was enough to make his blood heat up with anger. When no one answered his call, he frowned. Slowly making his way to the dinning room, he noticed Norman setting the table for him. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Sir, your back sooner then I thought. Miss. Dorthy asked that I let you know that she and her friend will not be joining you this evening. They have much 'catching up' to do." smiling brightly at his employer, Norman gestured toward the dinner table. "It's just like old times, isn't it sir?"

Roger grunted in answer and let himself fall noisily into his chair. "So where are they now?"

"Why, Miss. Dorthy's room of course."

Roger nodded his head, barley paying attention as he flicked his napkin open and placed it on his lap. However, as soon as it made contact, his eyes widened and his head jerked toward Norman in horror. "In her _room_!"

"Yes sir. Miss. Dorthy said that was where she wished --"

"Like hell she gets to decide that! I wont have her sleeping in the same room as a male – even if they _are_ an android!" and with that, he was out of his seat and rushing up the steps bellowing Dorthy's name. Norman blinked a few times and then muttered 'oh my' as he watched his master run up the stars shouting like a jealous husband...

00

000

00

"Glen, I'm not sure this is such a good idea..."

Roger stopped short of smashing her door open as he heard those words his face pale. But for the life of him, he couldn't seem to move.

"Relax Dor, you'll be fine after a few seconds into it. It's completely normal for you to be scared. We haven't done it in a long time. But just relax, you know I would never hurt you..."

"I'm not scared Glen – emotions are not in my programing."

"Then what are you bitching about? Just lay back and let me do my thing..."

"Oh _fine_, if you insist..."

Roger's face went from past white to beet red in three-point-two seconds flat. Letting out a bellow of rage, he kicked open the door. "Dorthy R. Waynewright, what the hell do you think...your...doing?"

Dorthy was laying on her back, with a young woman kneeling next to her open circuits, a green wire ready to be attached. Both women looked up at him as if he was insane, and at the moment, he felt like he was.

The woman he didn't know blinked at him a few times, then grinned crookedly. "Oh, a human – can we eat him mommy?"

"Don't call me that you computer reject." Dorthy snapped as she closed her headband and sat up. "Roger you louse, didn't Norman tell you I was catching up with Glen!"

"_That_, is Glen!" Roger asked, shock written all over his face as he pointed to the light blond still kneeling on the floor.

She winked, then frowned slightly, turning to Dorthy. "Did you just call me a 'computer reject'? That was very uncalled for Rod. Very uncalled for. My sensibility hard drive is damaged now."

"Sometimes I really wonder Glen. Do you try to push my buttons just to see how fare you can push them?"

Glen's smile deepened as she moved close to Dorthy again and warped an arm around her shoulders. Slanting a looking over at Roger, she lightly kissed her cheek. "Dor, I haven't even gone _near_ your bottons yet...I had that planed for later tonight..."

Dorthy punched her hard on the side of the head and stood up to glare at Roger. "Why did you barge into my room Roger Smith? Was it not you who told me that it was just 'not done'?"

Roger blushed brightly and looked away, fumbling over his words. "Well, yes...normally. But...not in...that is to say --"

"He thought we were getting down and dirty." Glen stated with a smile as she moved closer to Roger and patted him on the back. "Which means he had his mind in the gutter. Probably since he learned my name, yes?"

Again, he blushed and looked away from the two women, feeling _very_ out numbered at the moment. It was then they heard what sounded like the front door being broken down. Dorthy and Roger looked at one another and ran from the room, both shouting for the other to stay behind.

Glen hung back, her eyes flashing different colors for a second before they widened. "Shit, how the hell did he find me so fast!" shacking her head, she moved to the window. When she had it opened, she heard shouting coming down the hallway. She had one foot out the window when a hand shot out and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back into the room.

As she fell back onto something soft, yet hard, she looked up into angry dark brown eyes. "Why Vince, what a pleasant --"

"Save it Glennette A. Mage." Vince bit out through clenched teeth. Glen winced visibly at the use of her full name, then switched her programing quickly to anger. Shoving away from him, she stuck up her middle finger.

"Shove off. I told you that you couldn't come. It's not my fault you didn't believe me!"

"You left the house in the dead of night, without a word." when she opened her mouth to argue that, he held up his hand and continued. "Other then a note that said, and I quote, 'I'm leaving and may not ever come back. Be a good boy for once and _stay_'. You thought I wouldn't follow you to kick your ass after _that_!"

"Now, Vince, don't be so --"

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me Glen!" then out of no where he, pulled her to him in a tight hug, his face pressed into her hair. "Do you work at making me worry?"

Without hesitation, Glen closed her eyes and leaned into him, closing her arms around his back. "No. It just seems to happen...your too sensitive Vince, really you are."

"Or your too_ insensitive_..."

A sad smile curved her lips at that, and she pulled away from him and stood, giving him her back. "I'm a machine Vince. Nothing in this world can change that. Ever. To get in a relationship with someone..._something_ like me, will only cause you pain."

Dorthy moved over to her friend, and rested her forehead on hers. As she closed her mind, she linked wirelessly to her. Their memories, experiences passed between the two without words, almost as if they were watching everything first hand.

One memory in particular caught Dorthy's attention. But before she could analyze it properly, Glen forced a shut down. As Dorthy pulled away from the blond, she had no doubt that it had been forced, as if that had been something she had wanted to keep off limits.

Vince was already by her side, and opening her chest plate to re-boot her, muttering to her about how he should just leave her like this as he did. Dorthy watched in fascination as he worked. He was even more skilled then Norman. "You've done this a lot?"

Not even looking up at her, he snorted. "With Glen living with me? Constantly. The damned tin can doesn't know the word 'moderation'. She's going to blow her circuits so bad one of these days, that not even I will be able to bring her back..."

"Well, as _touching_ as this all is..." Roger drawled out, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the two. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house!"

"Vince Reagan. I'm here to collect Glen and bring her home." as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Glen's eyes flashed back to their 'normal' color and he closed her chest plate. "Come on Glen, you've bothered these people too much already."

"If I'm such a damned _bother_, why don't you just leave me here?"

"And foster you off on this poor man and his wife! I think...why are you laughing?" he looked in bewilderment as Roger burst into almost hysterical laughter, bringing him to his knees.

"Dorthy is an android Vince. Their not married...their kinda like you and me." Glen supplied, smiling slightly as she patted his arm lightly. "This is my friend Dorthy. She was made by my mother's great mech rival."


End file.
